Reasons Why
by Ultracookieus
Summary: It was a fact that Rima hates Nagihiko. It goes like roses are most commonly red, unicorns aren't real, wizards are awesome and Rima hates Nagihiko. [ Fluffs/Drabbles :: Rimahiko ]
1. Reasons Why

She hated him and that was a fact.

It goes like roses are most commonly red, unicorns aren't real, wizards are awesome and Rima hates Nagihiko.

Just like that.

Everyone wonders why and Rima wonders why they ask _why?_

Can't it just be as simple as it was? But if they wanted an explanation, Rima can list of a lot of reasons why.


	2. Reason 1

**Reason Number One: Nagihiko, well, Nadeshiko and Rima were once acquainted. **Like looooong ago.

_November_

She was 9.

Rima's parents made her come with them to attend the party. In the end, she bought train tickets and ran away from home and into the next town. She needed time to relief herself and that never happened at her home. Rima let kusukusu hide in her small bag because they have been walking around for an hour.

Rima was sitting alone on the mall bench, reading a book silently while her feet dangled between the space of the floor and the bench. She was always too short for her age. Rima also knew that if she sat there completely still and unmoving, they would think of her as an oversized ball-jointed doll.

A small black headband with a ribbon was resting in the center of her curly golden blonde hair and her large doe eyes were innocent and void of anything at all.

You can say Rima enjoyed her quiet. But it was time to go home; she got up and patted herself clean.

"Hi" a gentle voice said. Rima looked up and she saw a goddess. The girl in front of her was tall and pretty with silky purple hair tied up in a ponytail, her skin was flawless like hers and she was just perfectly perfect. She was wearing some kind of checkered red cape, but any how, she was pretty nonetheless.

And Rima liked that.

Rima smiled back at her "Hi"

"May I sit beside you?" she asked.

"I was just leaving" Rima smiled her best smile, before tilting her head to the side "do you need some company?"

The girl blinked once, completely entice by the blonde "It would be perfect if you could accompany me"

Rima nodded and sat beside her "Shopping?"

"With a friend," she said "She's been very, uhm, energetic"

"Her?" Rima pointed at a flustered pink haired girl and a blonde guy who was smiling at him. Rima was guessing that the guy had said something nice and the pink girl was very embarrassed. The girl placed a hand on Rima's small hands and smiled "It's not very nice to point at people"

Rima pursed her lips "Sorry"

"It's alright, I'm Nadeshiko, by the way" she said.

"Rima" Rima said "Mashiro Rima"

"Do you live around her Rima-chan?" she asked her and Rima shook her head, her hair following "out of town?"

"My parents are in a business trip somewhere here, I got my dad's wallet and came here alone" Rima said as a matter of factly, like she was proud of her achievement.

Nadeshiko looked at her with wide and surprise eyes, "My, that's very independent of you" Nadeshiko resorted with patting on her head. She watched as the golden haired little girl smiled triumphantly and blushed in happiness as she patted her and suddenly, Nadeshiko was worried.

This little girl, she's smiling as if it was her first time being complimented.

"Rima-chan, don't you think your parents will get worried with you gone?" Nadeshiko said while still running a hand on her hair, Rima had gotten a little bit close to Nadeshiko now, unbeknownst to the blonde. Rima was like a small fluffy kitten and Nadeshiko held back a chuckle and giggled, a giggle is more girly after all.

Rima opened her eyes and thought about it for a second, and then stood up while looking guilty "I guess"

"Would you like me to walk you to the station?" Nadeshiko asked the little girl in front of her.

"NADESHIKOOO!"

Both of them turned to face a dizzy and flustered pink hair girl and Rima shook her head "I think your friend needs you more" Nadeshiko sweat-dropped "I guess"

"Bye-bye Nade-chan," Rima said waving at her "I hope to meet you again"

Nadeshiko waved at her back and said the same thing, both of them turned their backs to each other and parted ways.

#

When Rima returned in town, she became friends with the flustered pink-haired girl, the princely blonde guy and became sworn enemies with the so-called 'twin' of her friend Nadeshiko.

"Rima!" Nagihiko said and Rima tried her best to not bang her head on a tree. How many times have she said to him that he did not deserve to call her that?

"State your business purple head" Rima said.

"Why can't you call me by my name like before," Nagihiko said "you were so much cuter back then"

Rima blushed at the memory, and then smirked "What, you want me to call you Nade-chan? Is that so?"

"That's not my name Rima-chan" Nagihiko said, smiling though he was annoyed.

"Are you sure about that, Nade-chan?" Rima smiled back and turned around.

She hated him. She hated that he tricked her into thinking Nadeshiko was real.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: This will be a collection of drabbles, uhm, bubbles haha what do you call those? Fluffy? Fluffs? You know, those short stories haha xD<strong>

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**** (because there will be more soon)**


	3. Reason 2

**2. Nagihiko likes Amu, **_**Rima's**_** best friend.**

_June_

"I know you like her" Rima said bluntly, her arms in a cross and she was glaring at Nagihiko. Amu had specifically told him not to let Rima go home alone so Nagihiko walked Rima to her home, it wasn't that far from his so even if Amu told him not to, he would still do so.

"Who?" Nagihiko said, turning around defensively, hair whipping fast hitting Rima in the face, hard "sorry"

"Amu" Rima rolled her eyes "Amu is my best friend, if you like her romantically you'd take her away, look for another girl to fall in 'like' with" Rima said, air quoting the word 'like'.

Nagihiko blushed, was he that obvious?

"I don't" Nagihiko said, in denial.

"Right" Rima said, rolling her eyes "because giving goo-goo eyes at someone is normal"

"I don't give goo-goo eyes" Nagihiko said.

"Not Cool Nagi" Rhythm said, floating nonchalantly while shaking his head and his arms behind his head.

"You do" Kusukusu said while giggling like it was a funny thing.

"It's too obvious" Temari nodded, worriedly.

"I don't" Nagihiko said, trying to convince everyone.

"Tell me that when you're not actually blushing" Rima gave him a flat look before turning around to enter her house's gates, shutting the door completely without looking back.

Nagihiko turned around and sighed "I do, don't I?" he asked his guardian charas, who shook their head in embarrassment while sighing.

**Cookie: I never said it had to be a long chapter right? LONG LIVE RIMAHIKO! **


	4. Reason 3

**3. Nagihiko as Nadeshiko was Amu's first best friend. **So Amu wasn't awkward about touching Nadeshiko, _at all._

_September_

Rima and Amu was shopping. It just so happen _Nadeshiko _was shopping too, for new Kimonos because she was straying a little more farther away from the word feminine, he was still slender, though less rounder and now lean.

"NADESHIKO!" Amu practically screamed, almost jumping into Nadeshiko for a hug but Rima's petite body pressed into Nadeshiko's body first, hugging him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Nadeshiko's eyes widened, Rima's action surprised him, and he was bending down to her height "Rima-chan?"

"Rima?" Amu asked curiously. Rima turned around, still hugging a very surprised Nadeshiko "Oh, sorry, were you going to hug _Nadeshiko _too?" Rima turned to Nadeshiko "I don't think Nadeshiko needs anymore hugs, _right_?"

Nadeshiko turned away, suddenly so aware that Rima's cheeks were pressed into his and they were very, _very_ close and that this was wrong. He slowly made motion to make Rima let go of him by pushing her shoulders away slightly and she complied "Yes, though it seems Rima is a little bit more excited than usual"

"Of course!" Rima chirped enthusiastically.

"Oh, well, what are you doing here?" Amu said, about to lock arms with Nadeshiko.

"_Nadeshiko_ is shopping for new kimonos, its _girl_ thing" Rima said. She saw it coming and locks her arms with Nadeshiko, who, again, was surprised. Though she knew what the petite girl was doing.

He bent down to whisper to Rima "I'm not that vile Rima-chan, I don't have those kind of intentions"

Rima turned around to face him, making Nadeshiko lean his head back from her because of the approximate distance in between their faces "Say that when you don't blush whenever she touches you! I won't hand Amu over!"

Nadeshiko sighed and stood up properly, Amu was now locked arms with Rima and they were walking around the shops. Rima glanced up at him and when he caught her gaze, Rima stuck her tongue out at him.

Nadeshiko sighed again; he can't understand why Rima would care so much about Amu that she would even risk touching him, her enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: Quick and double updates because the last chapter is so short!<strong>


	5. Reason 4

**4. Nagihiko was a flirt and his hobby is annoying Rima. **Seriously, he had to stop.

_October_

"Rima-chan"

Rima turned around swiftly the moment she heard that sickening voice. It was so disgusting. Rima preferred it better when he stayed infatuated with Amu.

"Stop calling me informally, purple-head" Rima said, glaring at him.

"I was told to hand this to you," Nagihiko said, shoving a letter to her view, just under her nose. Rima grimaced, another love letter? "I was thinking of burning it or shredding it to pieces"

"Don't act like it bothers you," Rima rolled her eyes and snatched the white envelope and placed it in her bag.

"It bothers me;" Nagihiko smirked "makes me really jealous you know?"

"Go away you hentai cross-dresser" Rima said when Nagihiko leaned in closer to her from the back.

"At least I'm _your_ cross-dress" he whispered in her ears, making her ears turn red. Rima jumped up and covered her ears, her other hand pointing a finger at him "Y-YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Nagihiko smiled at his work. Rima was flustered and he was glad he broke her mask. He hadn't really figured out why he liked annoying Rima so much rather than helping Amu calm down or being with Amu entirely.

Every time classes ends, his feet would go straight to where the tiny blonde was and he would open his mouth, saying whatever comes to his mind; usually in a flirty manner, courtesy of Rhythm.

"Don't think that acting like Ikuto will make Amu like you!" Rima said, still red "Wait! Don't you dare think about doing it to Amu at all! She's mine!"

Nagihiko only teased Rima until the queen walked away and Nagihiko would high-five with Rhythm.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: La lala lala la lalala da dee doo da~<strong>


End file.
